The Amanda Story
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: When an unknown Chipette saves Simon, what will happen to her after Dave learns of her past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Who Saved Me?

Simon bicycled down the street. Gah, he couldn't believe how late it was. Dave was going to kill him, Jeanette would be upset, and he had missed dinner. Gosh, who knew trying to write your English paper be so hard? The crosswalk lit up and the light was green. Simon cautiously rode onto the paved path. A speeding car drove down the road, paying no attention to the crosswalk. Simon froze, unable to move. He was going to get hit, he was going to get hit, he was going- A flash of yellow and blue dove in front of him and everything went black.

Dave sighed and looked out the window. Simon was never late, and even if he was, he would've called. Jeanette tiptoed up to Dave.

"Dave, may I ride down to the library and get him? Maybe something happened." All Dave had to do was look at those innocent green eyes, and would've said yes to anything.

"I guess you have to. Be careful and come straight home."

Jeanette nodded and went to the garage.

Simon came to and remembered what had happened. The car had come toward him, a flash of yellow and blue, then nothing. Simon sat up and was amazed to see he was all right, just a few scrapes from hitting the ground. Jeanette came speeding down the side walk.

"Simon, there you are! What-" Jeanette gasped and dropped her bike. Simon looked down and gasped as well. A girl with long blond hair and a blue dress was on the ground. She was bleeding like crazy and her arm was broken.

The girl had dove in front of Simon and had gotten hit instead of him.

She had saved him.

Simon quickly got to his feet and dialed his phone. Only he wasn't calling Dave. He called 9-1-1.

As the paramedics whisked the girl away, Simon and Jeanette stood on the sidewalk, speechless.

"So-so, she saved you," Jeanette began, strapping her bike helmet on.

"Yes. I was riding down the crosswalk and a car was coming to me. I was about to get hit, then she jumped in front of me." Simon shook his head in a confused way as he got on his bike. "What do you think Dave will say?"

"Dave wouldn't be mad at you," Jeanette reassured, struggling to unchain her bike. It popped free and they rode down the street into the evening.

Dave was tapping his foot at the door as the bespectacled Chipmunks rode into the garage. "Alright Simon, you'd better have a good explanation-" Dave stopped mid sentence when he saw the terror on his son's face and the scrapes on his arms and legs. Jeanette had her arm around him. "Simon, what happened?"

"Dave, Simon was riding home and was almost hit by a car. But, a girl jumped in front of him and saved him. We called 911 and they took her to the hospital." Jeanette explained, wiping a bit of dust off her forehead.

Dave paused. A girl had saved his son. If she hadn't, who knew what would happen? Pulling his car keys out, Dave closed the door. "Come on guys, we're going to the hospital."

Eleanor and Theodore arrived at the hospital waiting room from cooking class. Brittany and Alvin had already arrived, asking question after question. Dave went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, a little girl was just brought in. May we see her?" The desk clerk looked up, and nodded.

"Yes, Floor 2 Room 5." Dave turned to the kids.

"Okay everyone, come on. We're going to visit her." They followed Dave to the room.

The girl was laid out on the bed. She was very tall and skinny and her blond hair was spread out on the pillow. Her freckled face was unusually pale. Shreds of blue hung from her body, remains from her dress. A doctor came up behind them, holding a clipboard.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Seville. We've found something out. Her name is Amanda and she is an orphan. She was living on the streets. She must've saw your son in trouble and dove in front of him. Unfortunately, Amanda has many internal injuries and a few broken ribs. We need someone to donate blood to her." The doctor looked around at the six terrified furry faces and one worried human face. It must be hard, deciding whether to risk your life for a stranger's.

"What blood type is it?" Brittany asked, standing up.

"Tests have shown she is a AB positive. Do any of you have that?" The doctor looked around once more. Dave, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor shook their heads. But not Jeanette. She looked at the ground.

"That's my blood type," Jeanette whispered. Everyone spun around to look at her.

"But Jeanette, that could be fatal." Simon was not prepared to lose his best friend. He had already come close to that before. Jeanette looked up, green eyes glistening with tears.

"I-I want to do it." Jeanette cared for human life so much, she would've probably given blood to an escaped criminal.

The doctor sighed. "Well, it's up to you Mr. Seville."

Dave looked around. Bleeding Amanda, scared Simon, crying Jeanette, Brittany speechless, Alvin looking from Jeanette to Amanda, Theodore gaping, and Eleanor worried. He looked deep into the small Chipette's eyes. "Jeanette, are you sure?" She nodded softly. The doctor put a hand on Jeanette's shoulder and steered her to the operating room. Eleanor reached over and touched Amanda's hand.

"Please let this work…"

**Left you hanging? Yep! Tell me what you think, I'm in a bit of a slump. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Short, But Sweet

Chapter 2:

New Beginnings

Jeanette opened her eyes. She felt a little dizzy, but otherwise, fine. She remembered that the doctor was giving her blood to Amanda. Amanda. Oh my gosh, was she still alive? Jeanette frantically looked around and saw Amanda still laying on the hospital bed. Her chest was taped up and her arm bandaged. Blood was flowing into her good arm. Someone wrapped something soft around her.

"How are you feeling?" Jeanette looked up and saw the gentle eyes of Simon. He was wrapping a blanket around her.

"I'm fine, but how's Amanda?"

"The doctor said that the blood transfusion was a success, and Amanda is healing fine." Dave walked in, holding a few papers.

"Jeanette, I've got some news. Since Amanda is an orphan, I've decided to adopt her. I took in six chipmunks, what will another one be?" Dave chuckled softly, and signed the paper before handing it to the doctor. The sound of the mattress creaking filled the room. Everyone stopped.

Amanda's eyes fluttered open. They were the color of the sky on a cloudy day. She looked over at Simon and smiled. "You're alive."

"Thanks to you."

The doctor showed up, relieved. "It's good to see you, Amanda. That was incredibly brave. Since you did that, this nice man will take you home." He gestured to Dave, who gave her a friendly wave. Amanda coughed and took in the room.

"I love you all."

Jeanette stood up and put the blanket on Amanda. "Sometimes we fall down, sometimes we reach out, sometimes we don't know where we'll land," she sang softly. Simon put his arm around her.

"Sometimes we break down, sometimes we need help, sometimes we don't know what we'll do."

Theodore, Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor stood besides them. "Yes, it's all right. Yes, it's all right. Because everybody needs some help sometimes."

Dave smiled as he watched his, now seven, children. Amanda was very special, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home

Chapter 3:

Going Home

Amanda awoke, her leg tingling. The room was empty, yet Amanda still heard the song ringing in her ears. Feeling around her finger, Amanda located the thing that kept her going.

Her mother's wedding ring.

The silver was a bit tarnished and the diamond wasn't as sparkly, but it had the same meaning. The man named Dave stepped in, holding a bag.

"Are you ready to go home?" Amanda nodded and Dave helped her out of bed.

A car was parked outside. A car. It looked just like her parent's car. Amanda shrunk back, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Dave dropped the bag and knelt down to her.

"Oh, nothing. J-Just a sudden pain," Amanda lied, pulling herself into the car.

As the house came into view, Amanda couldn't help her eyes from widening. The house seemed huge, humongous. She looked at Dave.

"I really get to live here?"

Dave chuckled and pulled into the driveway. "Yep. The girls prepared you a bed, and Brittany went shopping for some new clothes. I can only imagine what she bought you." Amanda giggled softly and got out of the car, her leg starting to burn.

"Umm…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, I'll help you," Dave said, switching off the car and opening Amanda's door.

The front door swung open and six Chipmunks ran for the car. Amanda's head started to swim, and she closed her eyes. Her ribs tingled.

"Oh my gosh, we were, like, so worried!" Brittany exclaimed, looking Amanda over. It was very rare for Brittany to be very worried.

"Brittany, calm down! She was hit by a car," Eleanor said, helping Amanda out of the car.

Jeanette handed the crutches to her, and leaned in. "I just wanted to tell you how brave you were. Thank you for saving him."

Amanda smiled. "Thanks. I would've done it for anybody. I just didn't know this is what I'd be repaid."

Inside, Amanda marveled at the bedroom. A bed with a gold head board had a pink and red blanket on it. Another was wooden with a purple and blue blanket. The last was a simple wood bed covered in a green blanket. One had been set across the room, a soft yellow and blue quilt laid on top.

"Is this really mine?" she whispered, sitting down on it. The fleecy material felt heavenly.

"It sure is," Simon said, opening the closet doors. There were now six blue dresses hanging from it, among the pink, purple, red, blue, and green clothes.

Amanda felt her blue eyes tear up, and she fiddled with the ring on her finger. "You're all so nice. I wish that the people on the streets had been as nice as you." She clamped a hand over her mouth.

Theodore sat down on his bed. "Relax, Dave already told us about it. I can't believe you lived on the streets. What happened to you?" Eleanor sat next to him, and pulled off her black shoes.

Sighing, Amanda settled back on her pillows. "Well, this is how it went…"

_Flashback_

The sun peeked over the clouds and boldly shone down to earth. Spring was here and five year old Amanda skipped through her front yard. A robin whistled from a budding tree. The tiny girl giggled and whistled back. Grass padded her every fall and wild flowers bloomed brightly, begging to be picked. A brown rabbit shyly hopped out and wiggled its nose before disappearing back into the forest. Amanda laughed again and tumbled around like a young puppy.

"This must be the best place on Earth!" Amanda said to the robin, who was happily chirping a song. Her dress, the color of the afternoon sky, puffed out as she spun once more and fell back onto the cradle of grass. Amanda lay a moment, taking in the beauty. Her long blond hair streamed out like rays of sunshine and her blue eyes sparkled. A young woman stepped in front of the girl.

"Amanda sweetheart, come to the store with Mommy. We need to get some things for supper!" The woman took Amanda's hand and led her to the car.

As Amanda and her loving parents drove down the highway, Amanda brightly started singing.

_Everything's going to be all right_

_Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night_

_Get closer to me and baby, hold on tight_

'_Cause everything's going to be all right_

_Everything's going to be all right_

_Don't you be afraid when things go-_

Amanda screamed as the car suddenly spun out of control. It slammed into a bridge and everything went dark.

Amanda awoke and sniffled as she shakily climbed out of the car. Or, what was left of it. Her parents were sprawled on the sidewalk. Amanda knew what had happened, Mommy had told her about it before.

Death.

She snuggled in between them. "Get closer to me, and baby hold on tight. 'Cause everything's going to be all right." She held the last note and ran as the sound of sirens approached her.

"I need to get home." Amanda raced into the house, her frilly blue dress bloody. She ignored the pain and stuffed the few things that mattered most into a duffel bag. Including her mother's wedding ring. She had left it at home by accident. "Mommy promised she'd let me wear it someday," Amanda whispered to no one in particular and slipped out of the house, sobbing silently.

_Three years later_

Eight year old Amanda slipped through the alley shadows, quiet as a ninja waiting for attack. She had done this many times before. "Get the food and go," she whispered, edging herself onto the sidewalk. The local food stand was there, like always. A man selling fruit happily screamed about the newest bargains, occupied by his work. Amanda closed her eyes and reached for a peach. No one saw her, and she took off back to her secluded environment back in the dingy alley. Amanda feasted on the rich fruit, peach juice dribbling down her chin. Nothing in the world tasted better then that peach. After finishing it, Amanda sadly put a hand to her matted dirty hair and let a tear fall on the silver band on her finger.

_Three years later_

Amanda stretched and straightened out her tall figure. Though she had just waken up, the sun was close to setting. Amanda peeked out of the alley and saw the busy street as always. The fruit man was long gone. She watched, uninterested, until a boy rode into traffic. He was tall and had glasses and a long blue sweatshirt. A bag dangled from his shoulder. That's when Amanda spotted the car hurtling toward him. "No!" Thousands of emotions flying through her head, Amanda raced out into the street and threw herself in front of the boy. The last thing she heard was a thump and as sickening crunch before everything went black…

_End of Flashback_

That was the last straw, Amanda started crying, and buried her face into the pillows. She missed her parents so much. It had been six years ago, but it felt like yesterday.

Alvin felt his heart break, and his softer side emerge. Besides, she was his sister now. "That sounds horrible."

Eleanor sniffled and nodded. "You were so young. No little girl should've had to do that."

Jeanette sat on the edge of her bed. "Amanda, this place must seem like a palace to you. And, I want you to know, that you've now got seven people who love you. Jeanette."

"Simon."

"Eleanor."

"Theodore."

"Brittany."

"Alvin."

"Dave." Dave walked into the room, and put his arms around the kids. Amanda felt comforted by his strong hug and fell asleep in his arms, having no more worries.

**Well, what did you think? This is just the start, Amanda's part of the family now. So, be prepared for more of her. Did you like her? Hate her? Wish I would stop asking questions? R&R!**


End file.
